


As Long as Stars are Above You

by carlynroth



Series: Voyager Drabbles [2]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Double Drabble, Drabble, Episode: s02e25 Resolutions, Episode: s07e11 Shattered, Episode: s07e25 Endgame (Star Trek: Voyager), F/M, Heartbreak, Humor, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Love, Romance, Sex, Vulcan Sass
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-10-31 08:07:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10895202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carlynroth/pseuds/carlynroth
Summary: A collection of drabbles about Kathryn Janeway and Chakotay. Each chapter is a different story, and is rated individually in the title.





	1. Call Me Kathryn (M)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on episode 2x25 Resolutions

"Kathryn."

I shiver, wrapped in a lone lyric coursing like a river between the bowed banks of your lips and percolating through my skin.

You call me "Kathryn" as you drag your lips along the vale between my breasts, up the slope of my chest, to the apex of my mouth. You kiss me there at the summit, and I am swept away.

Your hands slide down the curves of my body as if I were clothed in silk rather than skin. I am a queen, an empress, a goddess, and you kneel before the throne of my beauty to ask for permission to worship.

You used to call me, "Captain." But, that was a different life. A captain does not have freedom to love. The space between her heart and her mind must always remain as tightly cinched as the space between her thighs. There is no room for error. There is too much at stake.

But, I am not a captain anymore.

So, tonight, I grant your request. You smile with dimpled delight, and you make a nest between my thighs. We sigh at the touch. We swim in silk.

And you call me by my name.

"Kathryn."


	2. Boundaries (G)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on episode 7x11 Shattered

I met her on that day when I crossed through many days. I’d forgotten how much I loved her.

How much I miss her.

She never failed to see right through my every layer of skin. I tried to obscure the truth from her sight, but still she asked. “Just how close do we get?”

I want to tell her. How can I begin to explain? We were different people on New Earth. There were no boundaries to be crossed there, and we loved each other freely. But, we are not them anymore.

“There are some boundaries we never cross.”


	3. Mistaken Identity (E)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on episode 7x25 Endgame

His hands rake through her golden-blonde hair as his lips fall away from hers. The cant of her hips is just right, and he’s so close that he cannot focus on her mouth anymore. He nuzzles his face into the crook of her neck as his hips roll faster, faster, and his skin slaps against hers louder, louder until finally…

“Ohhh, Kathryn!”

Her every muscle tenses, a cacophony of discordant notes screaming through her entire being. Even as his cock still twitches from aftershocks within her, he doesn't understand her reaction, until finally…

“My name is Seven of Nine.”

_Shit_.


	4. I Know. You Know. (G)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A double.

I know that you love me.

It's not exactly a secret. Just like it's no secret that I'm attracted to you, too.

But, you don't know that I still wake up expecting to feel his presence beside me. You don't understand that my heart never comes back to me whole after I've given it away.

Do you know what it's like to lose it twice over? 

I haven't much left to give you. If I lost you, too, I might never get my heart back at all. What I need now is a friend.

But I do love you, too.

* * *

I know that you love me.

I see it in the way you look at me, and I feel it in the way you touch me. It's not exactly a secret.

I also know that you still love him. I know that you still feel obligated to be faithful on the off chance you find your way back home.

It's okay. I understand. I’ve lost, too. But with you, I am found.

I meant what I said when I told you I would do anything to ease your burdens. I’ll be your friend, always.

But I do love you, too.


	5. Exploration (T)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A double inspired by this gif and Oh-Punky's accompanying comment:
> 
> "That's him explaining what he has plans to do tonight... to her body."

“I had another mission in mind for tonight,” Chakotay says quietly.

“Oh?” Kathryn asks. “What kind of mission?”

“An exploratory mission.”

Her curiosity is piqued. She pivots in her command chair and leans in towards him. “Tell me.”

Chakotay leans over the console between them. His tongue flicks over perfect lips, and his eyebrows arch upward. “Well, first things first. I show up at your door with a bottle of wine. I am not in uniform, and neither are you.”

“What are we wearing?”

“It doesn't matter. We won't wear it for long.”

She swallows hard. “What happens next?”

“We sit on your couch and talk about everything but work, subtly moving closer together. I want to explore further, but I need your approval.”

A smile plays on her lips. “You know how I love to explore.”

“I do. But I follow your lead. What do you want to do, Kathryn?”

It's the first time he's used her name instead of her rank. It's also the first time in weeks she hasn't thought about a man with grey hair and gentle eyes, seventy thousand light years away. Her smile broadens at the dark, hard-edged man across from her. “Let's explore.”


	6. Mitochondria is the Powerhouse of the Cell (T)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A double drabble based on [this post](https://textsfromthedeltaquadrant.tumblr.com/post/160089738822) from @textsfromthedeltaquadrant

_So, he’s a sleep talker,_ Captain Kathryn Janeway texts to her security chief and oldest friend, Lieutenant Commander Tuvok, while they work on the bridge the next morning.

At the tactical station, he regards her message with a single, raised eyebrow. Usually, the human proclivity for gossip did little more than to irritate him. In all the years he had spent serving under Kathryn Janeway’s command, however, he had never known her to stoop so low. So, he responds. _Is that so?_

It doesn’t take her long to type out her explanation. _“Mitochondria is the powerhouse of the cell.” Right in my ear. 0200._

Tuvok shows none of his amusement, but he certainly appreciates the humor. _Curious,_ he types back. _The commander has no involvement whatsoever in the science or medical divisions. What prompted this unconscious observation?_

He hears her snort lightly as she reads his message. _Beats me._

_Perhaps you are, as humans say, “rubbing off on him.”_

No more than three seconds after he has sent the text, Janeway stands abruptly and announces that she is retiring to her ready room. She pivots on the spot to face Tuvok. “You have the bridge, Commander. I need some coffee.”


End file.
